In Heaven with Roxas
by Krimmro
Summary: Things get a little too intense at the movie theaters... Alone... with HIM!


_Roxas Heaven_

You look at him. His beautiful facial features, his smile, his body, his spiky blonde hair, his muscles…and his eyes. Those hypnotizing, deep blue eyes that you have been wanting for a long time. He catches you glimpsing at him. You turn your head back to the giant theater screen in front of you, blushing madly. Why did you even agree to see this movie with a double date? You're not even paying attention to the screen. You can feel his blue eyes looking at you.

"I have to go to the bathroom." You say to your friend. She nods and turns her head back to the giant screen. You leave the room and enter the lobby. You find the bathroom and enter. Your hearts pounding…thinking of him. You wash your face with water and grab a paper towel. Suddenly you hear a door close and you turn to find the blonde boy you have just been thinking about.

"Wha-what are you doing here Roxas? This is the woman's room." You're again blushing madly. But you know you want him.

"I know…but it's a single bathroom." He says with a grin on his face and locking the door.

He moves swiftly towards you and stops right in front of you.

"Roxas? What's-Hmm!" You're cut off by something blocking your lips. Your eyes widen to find Roxas has planted his lips on yours. He has also put his hands on your hips, pulling you closer. You give into the moment and kiss him back, wrapping your arms around his torso. His hand then starts sliding up your torso, grabbing your breast.

"AH! Ro-Roxas…I, I love you." You say while he starts rubbing your breast, making you moan to the feeling.

"I love you too, now c'mere." He says bringing you in for another kiss. This time he sticks his tongue into your mouth. You let him explore your mouth as a pleasing feeling shakes your body, and you moan to it.

"Roxas…I'm still a virgin." You say while he kisses your neck.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He replies in a seductive tone

Each move you make is full of lust and passion. He slips his hand into your pants.

"Nng…ah…ah..Oh God, Roxas." You say in his ear. "I want more."

He stops to take off his shirt, revealing a nice 6 Pack. You lick your lips and remove you shirt as well. You come together into a fierce kiss, wrapping your arms around his warm body and smelling his sweet scent. He sticks his hand into your pants again, only this time past your underwear and starts to rub you. A sick, warm, pleasure filled your body and you give a shudder and a moan.

"Turned on, are we?" He says smirking.

"Shut up and do me." You suddenly fall to the floor with Roxas on top of you giving you another kiss. He takes off your pants and your underwear. You move your foot up to the bulge in his pants and say, "Well, well…A little turned on, are we?" You give a little giggle and start rubbing it with your foot.

"Ah..hey..hmmm…not-not fair. But it feels good." You rub it slower, slowly bringing yourself up and replace your foot with your hand this time grabbing him instead of rubbing. "Aahhh." He gave a moan. He grabs your hand and pushes you down again kissing your neck.

"For cripes sake, Roxas. Just enter me already."You say to him. He nods and removes his pants.

"Ready?" he asks you. Unsure, you nod. "Please be gentle with me." You say as seductive as you can.

He slides into you and the pleasure is great. "Hmmmmm…more Roxas."

He starts pumping into you faster and faster each time.

"Ah, ah ah ah ah ah, Th-That's it Roxas!" You say to him as you throw your head back in pleasure. He starts playing with your breast again, squeezing it and rubbing it. You can tell he is turned on because his breath starts to get heavy. As does yours. Now your bodies are sweating.

You keep moaning to each movement he makes in you. "Roxas..Ah…Mmmmm…Harder!"

He starts moving faster and the pleasure in overflowing. You feel your about to burst. Roxas calls your name and says something but you can't hear him. Suddenly he stops and leans back and you see a white liquid on the floor and on his 'member'. You lean forward and grab his 'member' and you start sucking it.

"Da-dammnit… ah..st-stop…I-I can't take it!" You stop and look at him confused. He takes you be surprise by sticking his tongue in your mouth and battle for dominance. You're both exhausted. You break apart and gaze into his perfect blue eyes.

"You're beautiful." You tell him and he cocks his head to the side and says "No…I'm pretty sure you're beautiful." He tells you leaning in for a kiss.

"Should we get back to the movie?" You ask and he nods. You both scramble to your feet and find your cloths. You put them on and walk out holding hands. You sit in your seats and your friend looks at you and smiles because you both have closed your eyes and leaned against eachother.


End file.
